Plus jamais seuls
by Kaizoku Rei Nevermore
Summary: One-shot, slash David X Christopher. Christopher est perdu au milieu de la guerre, perdu dans de sa propre solitude, tandis que David encaisse tout sans rien dire, sans rien ressentir... Où souffre-t-il seulement en silence?


_Salut à vous, lecteurs et lectrices... Voici ma troisième fanfic (promis, après celle-ci j'arrête de les compter ^^), plus longue que les deux précédentes, dont je dois avouer être plutôt fière, même si je sais bien qu'il y aura toujours quelques défauts... Bref... Si vous êtes ici pour lire une fanfic d'Everworld (ce qui m'étonnerait, vu qu'en français, il n'y en a qu'une! pour le moment...), hé bien, je vous souhaite une lecture agréable, quant à ceux qui, par le plus grand des hasards, seraient ici parce qu'ils ont aimé mon style et souhaiteraient lire une autre de mes oeuvres, même si vous ne connaissez pas la série Everworld... Je ne peux que vous la recommander, et vous remercier de votre temps pris pour me lire... Bonne lecture!_

_Shin / Nevermore  
_

_Disclaimer: Ni Everworld ni ses personnages ne m'appartiennent, et je m'incline bien bas devant leur propriétaire légitime, K. A. Applegate._

_Informations diverses: cette fanfic mets en scène du yaoi, autrement dit, des relations homosexuelles entre hommes (je précise, on ne sait jamais), donc, si ça vous dérange, ne lisez pas! POV Christopher, léger Angst.  
_

_Pairing: David x Christopher, pour ceux qui connaissent la série..._

_PS: j'acceuille bien sûr avec plaisir tout avis sur le fond comme sur la forme... N'hésitez pas à le donner!_

_

* * *

_

Plus Jamais Seuls

C'était la nuit, ou presque. Le ciel était encore assombri par les nuages qui avaient plu des seaux sur le champ de bataille et qui avaient également contribué à enterrer les cadavres sous la boue. Tous les cadavres. Les nôtres, comme les Hetwans. À présent, tout ça allait se terminer. Bientôt. Le début de la fin, si je peux me permettre ce jeu de mots vaseux. Demain, on allait lancer l'assaut final, dix mois et vingt-trois jours après que nous ayons libéré Thor et Balder de l'Enfer et que Loki nous ait rendu Odin. On allait enfin attaquer la ville de Ka Anor, ainsi que le peu de Hetwans qu'il lui restaient. On s'étaient toujours dit que ces bestioles n'étaient pas des guerriers, mais leur force résidait dans leur nombre. Nombre assez diminué, il fallait l'avouer, grâce à notre armée disparate : elfes et fées-archers restant du peuple de feu le roi Camulos et de la reine Goewynne, farfadets réunis par cette même reine, nains, sans oublier nos amis les Vikings et quelques dieux et autres immortels qui s'étaient ralliés à notre cause : Zeus et la quasi totalité de l'Olympe, Odin, Thor et Balder, libérés de l'emprise de Hel, et même Loki, qui, son dernier espoir de retourner dans le monde réel et donc de ne pas se faire bouffer tout cru par Ka Anor réduit en cendres, Senna étant morte, avait décidé de se joindre à notre cause. Par pur intérêt personnel.

Senna. La sorcière capable d'ouvrir un passage entre les mondes, très belle, mais immanquablement différente, manipulatrice, assoiffée de pouvoir, dont le but était de régner en seule déesse sur Everworld. Et accessoirement, mon ex petite-amie. Dire que c'était à cause d'elle que je me suis retrouvé coincé à Everworld, moi, et trois autres. David, amoureux fou de Senna, qu'elle avait en plus ensorcelé pour être bien sûre de l'avoir à sa botte. Jalil, un type un poil flippant mais ultra intelligent. April, sa demi-sœur à qui elle vouait une haine sans nom et qu'April lui rendait bien. D'ailleurs, c'est de sa main que notre sorcière bien-aimée est morte… Et moi, Christopher, ex de Senna, toujours une vanne pas drôle aux lèvres. Senna nous avait utilisés à son profit dès le départ. David était son bras armé, toujours prêt à la défendre envers et contre tout, ensorcelé qu'il était. Jalil représentait de cerveau du groupe, avec son QI égalant celui d'Einstein. Moi, j'étais censé être le gai luron qui maintenait à la fois une certaine cohésion et une tension dans notre quatuor infernal. Quant à April, Senna l'avait embarquée comme souffre-douleur, par pur sadisme. Ce que Senna avait oublié de prévoir, c'est qu'on est totalement imprévisibles. Ainsi, tout s'est retourné contre elle, et elle en est morte. Et sincèrement, on ne s'en porte que mieux.

Même David, resté amoureux d'elle malgré qu'Athéna l'ait obligée à relâcher son emprise sur lui, le pensait, tout au fond de lui, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Ça s'était vu à l'éclair de soulagement dans son regard lorsque Senna nous avait quittés, et à sa façon d'être plus relâché, plus détendu, même s'il fallait le connaître ne serait-ce qu'un peu pour le voir. David. David qui commandait cette armée de fous. Le Général Davidos, le champion d'Athéna, désigné pour vaincre Ka Anor et sa face de mante religieuse une bonne fois pour toutes. Tout Everworld ou presque lui donne du « Général ». Mais il reste David. Pour moi, pour Jalil, et pour April. Malgré son complexe du héros très développé et sa tendance à toujours vouloir prouver sa valeur, c'est toujours David.

C'est en songeant à tout ça que je marchais sous la petite pluie qui continuait de tomber, humidifiant mes vêtements, mes cheveux devenus trop longs me tombant en mèches mouillées devant les yeux tandis que le reste collait à ma chemise jusqu'à mes omoplates. J'ai croisé Jalil sur le chemin. Il m'a jeté un coup d'œil avant de marcher à côté de moi.

- Où tu vas ? me demanda-t-il, la voix fatiguée.

- Voir David.

Ce fut mon unique réponse. Je vit Jalil me dévisager sans tourner la tête, à sa manière de lézard. Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard que je n'aurai su qualifier.

- Et… Pourquoi donc ? a-t-il lâché précautionneusement.

Trop. C'était presque suspect.

Cependant, je pris le temps de réfléchir. Pourquoi, au juste, m'apprêtai-je à aller sonner notre soi-disant leader ? Pour le plaisir de le voir jouer les petits soldats ? Pour le voir s'escrimer jusqu'à l'aube sur ses cartes afin de nous sortir LA stratégie qui nous assurera la victoire ? Pour qu'il m'envoie son regard « laisse bosser le guerrier » avec un visage totalement dépourvu d'émotions ? Non, sûrement pas. Alors ? C'est vrai que je le faisais souvent, et depuis un certain temps, même. Lorsque je me retrouvais tout seul comme un crétin, après un assaut contre les Hetwans ou un soir vraiment oppressant, qu'est-ce que je faisais ? J'allais chercher David. Qui ne disait rien. Qui me laissait m'installer à côté de lui, l'air de rien, comme s'il ne m'avait pas vu, et pourtant, son regard accrochait le mien avant de repartir sur ce qu'il était en train de faire. D'accord, je cherchais sa compagnie, pour la majeure partie du temps silencieuse, et je me sentais un poil mieux. Mais ça ne me donnait pas de raison pour le faire.

Je revins à la réalité lorsque je sentis Jalil me tirer brusquement le bras pour m'empêcher de marcher aveuglément dans un trou rempli de boue dans lequel je me serait certainement enfoncé jusqu'aux hanches. Il me regardait, les sourcils froncés. Puis il me traîna jusqu'à une entrée de tente et me fit asseoir sur un gros morceau de bois sous le rabat, et s'assit avec moi, à l'abri de la pluie. Je devais avoir un point d'interrogation gravé sur le front, parce qu'il m'a soudain demandé :

- Christopher, tu es sûr que ça va ?

Je n'allais pas non plus lui dire que sa question m'avait plongé dans un abîme de réflexion, quand même, surtout si ça concernait David…

- Mieux que jamais, voyons, ai-je bredouillé.

Jalil m'a lancé son regard très peu convaincu du mec à qui on la fait pas.

- D'accord, alors tu m'expliques pourquoi tu es parti aussi loin de nos préoccupations bassement terrestres lorsque je t'ai demandé pourquoi tu te rendais chez David.

Ce n'était même pas une question. Son regard était insistant, et je me suis soudain senti… gêné, sans raison.

- Je me posais la question, figure-toi. De savoir pourquoi j'allais chercher David, précisai-je.

- Tu veux dire que tu vas le voir sans motif, comme ça ?

- Je n'y vais pas pour ses beaux yeux, ai-je ricané. Sans doute que ça me manquait, de le voir faire son Napoléon…

Jalil est resté inexpressif.

- Donc, tu vas voir David parce qu'il te manque, a-t-il conclut.

- Mais ça va pas ?!

- T'énerve pas, enfin, le fond est quand même là…

- N'importe quoi !

Et je repartis dans mes pensées. C'était vrai que ça faisait pas mal de temps que je recherchais la présence de David. Lorsque Baldwin a accepté de nous aider en échange de la main d'Etain, dont j'étais tombé éperdument amoureux, j'ai été anéanti. Jalil s'est alors enterré sous les chiffres, tant de guerriers, donc tant d'armes, tant d'armures, puis plus tard, tant de blessés, tant de morts… Quelques jours plus tard, on a lancé le premier assaut contre la bande de Keith, les malade nazis que Senna nous avait laissés sur les bras en guise de cadeau d'adieu. April a donc commencé à passer son temps à jouer les infirmières, avec d'autres, pour les blessés de guerre. Quant à moi, je me foutais de tout, et je me suis porté volontaire pour le premier assaut, dans l'espoir de me faire descendre. Ni April, ni Jalil n'y étaient. Moi, si. Avec David. Je me suis surpris moi-même, à me retrouver l'épée dégainée, courant juste derrière David, hurlant de toute la force de mes poumons, prêt à découper du pro nazi.

Je n'avais pas vraiment plus d'expérience que notre chef à la manque, mais il semblait bien plus assuré que moi, pauvre Christopher se ruant dans la mêlée en pensant oublier tout ce qui lui pesait dans ce monde, la guerre, la souffrance, les étrangetés toujours plus bizarres, les dieux mégalos et cupides, et Etain, mon Etain, mariée à un nain contre de l'or et des guerriers. Ce mariage fut une blessure vive et atrocement douloureuse, mais qui guérit curieusement assez vite après cette bataille-là. Je m'étais sans doute attaché trop vite, sans réfléchir.

Pendant cette bataille, je me souviens de ma lame rencontrant la chair, des coups de feu, des chocs répétés de l'acier contre l'acier… Je me souviens aussi de la balle que je me suis prise dans la jambe, juste au dessus du genou, et de la douleur abominable. J'ai lâché mon arme à ce moment, et mon champ de vision a commencé à se rétrécir, comme couvert progressivement par un voile noir. J'ai vaguement eu conscience de tomber, comme au ralenti. J'ai aperçu David qui se battait à quelques mètres, l'air concentré, du sang un peu partout sur lui. Et ce fut ma dernière vision avant le trou noir. J'ai repris conscience, sentant un poids sur ma poitrine, et ma jambe m'élançait affreusement. Le poids mort qui entravait ma respiration a soudain roulé sur le côté, et je me suis rendu compte que j'étais coincé sous un cadavre encore deux secondes plus tôt. Tournant la tête, j'ai vu le visage de David, qui me regardait d'un air concerné. Il a observé ma jambe, puis a constaté mon état comateux, et m'a soudain rejoint au niveau du sol. Il s'était accroupi auprès de moi. Il a soulevé mon bras et l'a enroulé autour de son cou, a passé son bras à lui autour de ma taille, puis s'est relevé, et moi avec. Je crois que j'ai vaguement marmonné son prénom, et, avant de repartir dans les pommes, j'ai entendu ce qu'il m'a chuchoté : « T'en va pas, Chris, on a encore besoin de toi… »

En me réveillant, fiévreux, blessé, mais vivant, je me suis souvenu de l'air de David lorsqu'il m'avait retrouvé, et de sa foutue manie de jouer les héros sans jamais rien dire, se contentant d'accomplir ce qu'il considérait comme son devoir. À partir de ce moment, j'ai commencé à chercher sa compagnie de plus en plus souvent. Après tout, il connaissait comme moi l'horreur du front, la peur atroce qui noue les tripes, et qu'il n'avouera jamais ressentir, lorsqu'on sait qu'on peut y rester pour de bon. Et même s'il avait un effarant complexe du héros, il savait comme moi ce que c'était que la vraie guerre, la guerre sale et dure…

Sa présence m'est rapidement devenue familière, même si sa manie de vouloir prouver qu'il était un homme, un vrai, fort et brave, sans jamais se plaindre de rien, sans jamais rien dire, en fait, m'exaspérait parfois, alors que ça se voyait qu'il souffrait au moins autant que moi. Je suis un gars simple, moi, si j'ai peur, on le sait, si j'ai mal, on le sait aussi, si j'en ai vraiment par dessus la tête, ça s'entend. David, c'était la réincarnation du mutisme. Au combat, il gardait mes arrières autant que les siens, après ce premier combat où je m'étais fait amocher. Par la suite, une partie de moi se sentait comme mal à l'aise s'il n'était pas au moins dans mon champ de vision. C'était cette partie que je ne comprenais pas vraiment, où plutôt sur laquelle je ne voulais inconsciemment pas m'attarder, mais Jalil m'avait flanqué au pied du mur, et j'étais bien obligé d'accepter ce qui était écrit dessus : je recherchais la présence de David par pur besoin personnel ! Comment en étais-je arrivé là ?

J'ai repris conscience d'un seul coup, Jalil en face de moi. À la tête que je devais faire, il m'a sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Alors, tu as réalisé ? Il était presque temps, dis-moi, ça fait un bon quart d'heure que tu fixe le vide en faisant une tête bizarre…

- Que… Quoi ? De quoi tu parles, là ?

Les mots de Jalil étaient si proche de mes pensées que j'ai failli paniquer. Avait-il remarqué que je m'étais attaché… un peu trop… à David ? Non, ce n'était pas possible, il devait parler d'autre cho…

- Da-vid, a-t-il articulé, faisant se nouer ma gorge, mon plexus et mes tripes tout à la fois. Est-ce que tu as trouvé la raison qui te pousse constamment à rechercher la présence de David ?

- Hein ? Mais pas du tout, je ne…

Je sentais mes joues brûler et mon cœur battre à la vitesse de la lumière.

- Hé, ho, me prends pas pour une bille, non plus, je ne suis pas totalement aveugle. Même April m'a demandé, l'air de rien, si je ne trouvais pas qu'on vous voyait rarement l'un sans l'autre. Et encore, elle a mis le temps… Mais tu me la feras pas à moi, mon grand.

Je ne répondis rien, le fixant sans le voir.

- Christopher ? appela-t-il. Tu sais, il faut s'y intéresser pour le voir, mais c'est évident que tu t'es attaché à lui de plus en plus…

J'ai relevé la tête. Ça ne servait plus à rien, d'autant plus que nous savions tous les deux qu'il avait raison.

- Bon, et alors ? Ça te pose un problème ? Tu veux pouvoir te foutre de moi ?

Il n'eut même pas l'air froissé, il se contenta de sourire.

- Absolument pas, voyons, je n'ai rien contre les homosexuels, ça n'a rien de plus ni rien de moins que quelque chose de naturel…

- JE NE SUIS PAS… ai-je commencé à crier.

- Oui, oui, bon, c'est vrai que tu as passé ta vie à courir après les filles… Enfin, tu le reconnais, hein ? Tu t'es attaché à David.

- … Ouais, ai-je lâché, le souffle court.

- Beaucoup.

- Ouais, ai-je acquiescé encore plus bas.

- Même un peu plus que la raison ne le conseillerait.

- Oui, bon, ça va, je l'ai admis, non ? Je me suis attaché à David. Mais je ne sais pas vraiment comment ça s'est fait, tu sais, c'est pas juste histoire de combler un manque affectif par rapport à Etain, tu vois, non, ça, j'en reste dégoûté mais ça ne me fait plus souffrir, ai-je commencé à discourir à vitesse grand V. Je me suis attaché à David parce que c'est lui, parce qu'il connaît autant d'horreurs que moi, parce qu'il a la même souffrance, même s'il ne le montre jamais, et que c'est ça qui m'a fait ressentir le besoin de sa présence, parce qu'il me ressemble, en fait, sauf que je viens juste de me l'avouer à moi-même et que je ne voulais pas le reconnaître parce que ça me semblait trop… trop… trop je ne sais pas quoi, et qu'en plus je suis un peu paumé…

- Christopher, est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

- … parce que je sais pas trop ce que je ressens en réalité, et… Pardon ?!

Jalil avait interrompu mon babillage incontrôlable censé éclairer sa lanterne.

- Est-ce que tu aimes David ? a-t-il lentement répété.

Alors ça, je ne m'y attendais pas. Mais alors pas du tout. J'ai hésité avant de répondre.

- Je… Je ne sais pas. Des fois, c'est comme si j'avais… besoin de le voir… Je sens que je tiens vraiment à lui, mais je ne sais pas si je… si je… l'aimes… vraiment… ai-je fini en rougissant.

- Et tu gardais ça caché, même à toi-même ? Depuis presque un an ?

Il secoua la tête avec un sourire.

- Essaie d'y penser. Essaie de savoir ce que tu ressens vraiment pour lui…

Je ne répondis pas. Puis :

- Jalil… Pourquoi…

- Pourquoi je m'en mêle ? Parce que si deux amis peuvent atténuer leur souffrance respective ensemble, ça ne pourra qu'aider de leur ouvrir les yeux, au moins à l'un d'entre eux. Surtout que vu la façon dont il fronce les sourcils en cherchant autour de lui jusqu'à ce que tu apparaisses, je dirais que tu n'es pas le seul à t'être attaché…

- Tu crois ?

Ma voix avait du mal à rester stable, alors que quelque chose comme une étincelle d'espoir s'allumait dans mon cœur. Stupide, je sais… Après tout, David était tellement indéchiffrable…

- Moi, ce que j'en dit, souffla Jalil… Faut voir ça avec lui, après…

À cette idée, mes entrailles se nouèrent de peur, et pas une petite, non, une frayeur atroce à l'idée d'aborder le sujet avec David, le Général David, et de perdre définitivement son respect, sa confiance, et cette relation qui avait commencé à s'établir entre nous.

- Ouais, finis-je par marmonner. Je crois aussi…

Jalil se leva et lui sourit franchement.

- Bonne chance, Chris.

Je lui sourit en réponse. Il était parti. Je me levai et repris mon chemin. J'atteignis le centre du campement et me dirigeai vers la tente du Général, le cœur au bord des lèvres, alors même qu'il battait à 300 km/h. Je défis un côté du rabat de la tente et me glissai à l'intérieur. Je renouai rapidement la lanière, me retournai, et je tombai sur la vision la plus improbable qu'il m'ait été donnée de voir, enfin, concernant David. David, le Général Davidos, champion d'Athéna, le grand héros sans peurs et sans reproches, commandant de l'armée des dieux et héritier de l'épée de Galaad, était appuyé au dossier du fauteuil dans lequel il était assis, face à une table couverte de plans, de cartes et de croquis divers et variés. Jusque là, passe encore. Le plus surprenant, le voici. David s'était endormi sur place, sa tête avait roulé sur la droite et reposait à moitié sur sa propre épaule. Ses bras enserraient légèrement sa taille, comme s'il avait froid.

En le voyant ainsi, les yeux clos, la lueur sourde des lampes dessinant l'ombre de ses cils sur ses pommettes, l'expression sereine, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, les courbes et les méplats de son visage accentués par les ombres dansantes et des mèches de cheveux bruns lui tombant sur le front et devant les yeux, tranchant avec sa peau claire, j'ai ressenti un violent coup au cœur. Je suis resté là, à le contempler, à détailler la moindre parcelle de son visage, de son corps, de lui, que je pouvais voir de là où j'étais. Une seule pensée à traversé mon cerveau tétanisé, que j'ai sans réfléchir énoncée à voix haute.

- Merde, je suis vraiment amoureux de David…

Et se yeux papillonnèrent juste à ce moment-là, révélant ses yeux couleur chocolat, d'un brun presque noir dont la couleur restait chaude. Mon estomac fit un triple saut périlleux à la pensée qu'il m'avait peut-être entendu, mais il se contenta de se redresser un peu et de me regarder fixement, et je vis quelque chose jouer dans ses yeux lorsqu'il prononça mon prénom.

- Christopher…

Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point ce simple mot sonnait bien dans sa bouche. Je suis resté un instant le cerveau en mode pause, à fixer ces lèvres qui venaient de former les quelques syllabes constituant mon nom. Je me suis flanqué une claque mentale et j'ai repris mes esprits. Je me suis avancé vers lui avec un sourire, pas un sourire forcé ou ironique comme j'en avais l'habitude, un vrai sourire, bien qu'un peu hésitant, pour masquer ma gêne et la course effrénée de mon cœur. Et David m'a souri en retour. Pas un grand sourire, mais les coins de ses lèvres se sont arqués vers le haut tandis qu'un doux reflet brillait dans son regard. Je m'étais placé en face de lui, un peu à gauche de son fauteuil, appuyé contre la table, les mains posées de chaque côté de mes hanches, et mon genou effleurait le sien.

Il m'a regardé avec ce sourire, et j'ai dû m'empêcher de le prendre par les épaules, de me pencher sur lui et de l'embrasser. C'était la première fois que ça me prenait, mais ça me semblait presque naturel, maintenant que j'avais accepté ce que je ressentais. J'ai pris une grande inspiration en fermant les yeux, puis je les ai rouverts sur la vision de l'expression pénétrante de David. David qui a ouvert la bouche pour me demander de sa voix grave :

- Est-ce que ça va ?

Je l'ai regardé sans répondre, les sourcils à peine froncés.

- Je sais pas, tu as l'air bizarre, a-t-il fait. Tu es tout pâle, et tu as les yeux qui brillent. T'es sûr que tu n'as pas de fièvre ?

Il s'est levé tout en parlant, s'est approché de moi et a posé sa paume sur mon front, écartant les mèches un peu trop longues qui retombaient dessus. J'ai senti mon visage devenir rouge écrevisse, et David a retiré sa main.

- Non, pourtant, tu as la peau fraîche.

Et pour cause, j'étais légèrement humide…

Je l'ai dévisagé. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Puis j'ai remarqué les cernes sombres sous ses yeux, et ses yeux eux-mêmes, qui brillaient de l'éclat fiévreux de celui qui n'a pas dormi assez, et ce depuis pas mal de temps. Le même éclat qu'il avait dû voir éclairer les miens, vu que je ne dormais qu'à peine, depuis une ou deux semaines. Penchant un peu la tête de côté, j'ai avancé ma main vers lui, et ma paume a épousé parfaitement la courbe de sa joue.

- Tu as aussi les yeux brillants, me suis-je justifié devant son air interrogateur, mais pas agressif.

Sa peau était juste tiède sous mes doigts.

- Mais tu n'as pas de fièvre non plus, ai-je ajouté, et ma main est revenue s'appuyer sur la table, à côté de ma hanche. C'est l'éclat étrange de la fatigue… Je dors à peine deux heures par nuit, ces temps-ci, et encore, quand je dors… Et je suppose que tu ne dois pas faire mieux.

- Ça va, a-t-il répondu aussitôt, sa main jouant avec l'ourlet de sa chemise, ses yeux évitant soudain les miens.

J'ai éclaté de rire. D'un grand rire ironique rempli d'amertume. Comme je reconnaissais bien là David ! Son regard s'est re-planté dans le mien. Il avait l'air un peu désarçonné par ma réaction inattendue, et j'ai eu du mal à réfréner l'envie de le prendre dans mes bras, de la serrer très fort, et de lui dire que si ça n'allait pas, il pouvait m'en parler, que je serai là pour l'écouter s'il en avait besoin… À la place, je suis devenu cynique. Un peu. Pas méchamment. De toute façon, il me connaissait suffisamment à présent pour savoir que c'est juste le seul moyen que j'ai de ne pas craquer, que le cynisme ne servait qu'a masquer ma douleur…

- David, lui ai-je lancé. Je suis navré de te dire que je te connais un peu trop, maintenant, pour me laisser avoir par ton air bravache de Général qui me dit sèchement que tout va bien. Parce que je sais, insistai-je sur le verbe, je sais que tout ne va pas bien. Moi, je n'en peux plus ! Il y a cette lassitude constante de tout ça, de la guerre, du sang et des corps, toute cette souffrance qui bouffe de l'intérieur, qui me donne envie de hurler, hurler aux étoiles, à n'importe qui, jusqu'à ce que j'en aie la gorge en feu, hurler jusqu'à m'écrouler d'épuisement, que je puisse enfin dormir d'une traite au lieu de rester les yeux grands ouverts dans le noir jusqu'à l'aube, que j'arrive à fermer les paupières sans voir une mer de sang et d'horreur… Et pourtant, je n'en serai pas moins seul qu'avant, on est tous seuls dans cet enfer, on l'est et on le restera…

Ma voix se brisa. Des larmes traçaient des sillons brûlants le long de mes joues. Je les ai essuyées d'un revers de manche humide, et David me regardait, indéchiffrable, comme toujours.

- Et je ne sais pas comment tu fait pour rester impassible, tout le temps, parce que toi, tu dois tout prévoir, tout diriger, en plus du reste, et je ne sais vraiment pas comment tu arrives à le supporter… Je sais que tu souffre autant que moi de tout ça, je le sens, ce que ta voix ne dit pas, ce que ton visage et tes gestes n'expriment pas, ce sont tes yeux qui le hurlent à quiconque sachant les décrypter, ce que j'ai un peu appris à faire depuis que j'ai vu, pour la première fois, tout ce que tu refoulais au fond de toi dans ton regard, et que je me suis rendu compte que je n'étais pas le seul… à être seul ! Et pourtant, tu ne dit rien, tu continues à te tuer à la tâche, presque sans dormir, parce que c'est ce qu'on attends de toi, et qu'il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse, après tout ! Moi, je traîne mon malaise partout où je vais, et toi tu fais quasiment comme si de rien était, alors que ça te ronge !

Mes larmes n'avaient pas cessé de couler tandis que j'exprimais enfin tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur, et j'ai fini secoué de sanglots qui m'ont empêché d'en dire plus. J'ai serré le poing et je l'ai flanqué dans la table, marquant mon désespoir. Mon dos s'est courbé en avant et je baissai la tête, n'osant même plus regarder David. Soudain, j'ai senti deux bras m'entourer, une main au creux de mon dos, une autre à la base de ma nuque, et un corps se presser contre le mien. J'ai inspiré à fond entre deux sanglots, et j'ai reconnu son odeur. David. C'était bien David qui me serrait contre lui alors que je pleurait de lassitude et d'épuisement. Mon cœur a fait un tel bond que si j'avais encore le moindre doute sur mes sentiments, à présent, je n'en avais plus aucun. J'ai entouré son torse de mes bras, et je l'ai serré à lui fêler les côtes, mais je ne voulais plus qu'il me lâche. J'ai pleuré encore un moment, le nez enfoui au creux de son cou, et lorsque mes sanglots se sont fait moins violents, il a pris la parole. Je sentais sa cage thoracique vibrer au rythme de sa voix, ainsi que les battements sourds de son cœur.

- Tu as parfaitement raison.

Sa voix était rauque et étranglée.

- Tu as parfaitement raison, a-t-il répété. Je refoule tout, parce que je ne peux pas me permettre d'être faible.

Je me suis dégagé de son étreinte, juste assez pour pouvoir voir son visage. Ses yeux brillaient encore plus qu'avant, et pour cause, ils étaient remplis d'eau. J'en suis resté comme deux ronds de flan, je n'aurai jamais pensé voir un jour David au bord des larmes.

- Et puis je t'ai vu, je t'ai vu foncer tête baissée, espérant qu'on te tue, parce que tu n'avais plus rien, que tu n'étais plus rien, et j'ai vu que tu souffrais, que tu souffrais autant que moi… Alors, je t'ai récupéré. Je suis allé te chercher, espérant que tu n'avais pas atteint ton but, parce que je voulais que tu te rende compte que tu n'étais pas le seul à crever de l'intérieur, dit-il sourdement, la voix toujours étranglée.

Une larme a roulé sur sa joue.

- Et j'ai su que tu pouvais me comprendre, et j'en ai été presque soulagé, de penser qu'il y avait au moins quelqu'un qui semblait aussi paumé que je l'étais, sauf que toi, tu le montrais, tu ne te cachais pas, parce que ton cynisme ne parvenait pas vraiment à dissimuler ton mal-être, ce mal-être que j'avais aussi… Enfin, la possibilité de percer ce puit de solitude, de ne plus avoir peur, mais j'ai eu peur quand même, peur d'en sortir… Après tout ça, après la guerre, peut-être que je pourrai enfin m'en libérer, mais pas avant, parce qu'il fallait que je le fasse… Il faut que je mette un terme à cette horreur, a-t-il dit dans un souffle presque inaudible.

Je n'en revenais pas qu'il exprime exactement ce que je ressentais, avec de subtiles différences… Il faisait le général parce que c'est comme ça qu'on le voyait, alors il ne devait pas faillir… Je le comprenais vraiment, à présent…

Une deuxième larme à suivi le chemin de la première sur son visage, et est tombée juste sur ma pommette. J'ai dégagé une main de son étreinte et j'ai doucement cueilli la goutte d'eau salée du bout des doigts.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui ai-je dit. Tu n'es pas seul à souffrir, je suis là… Et je ne suis plus seul non plus…

Nous étions tellement proches… Mes yeux ont glissé sur son visage, ont effleuré ses lèvres, puis se sont accrochés de nouveau au regard intense qu'il me lançait. D'un seul mouvement, l'espace déjà réduit entre nous s'est comblé. Et je me retrouvai en train d'embrasser David. Ses lèvres étaient fraîches contre les miennes. Je l'ai de nouveau agrippé comme si ma vie en dépendait, ses bras m'ont pressé encore plus fort contre lui, et je sentais la chaleur de son corps irradier à travers mes vêtements humides qui collaient à ma peau. Il a mordillé ma lèvre inférieure, et je les ai entrouvertes afin d'accueillir sa langue. Il avait un goût un peu sucré, et le contact de nos langues me faisait perdre pied, envoyant des poussées d'adrénaline jusque dans le creux de mes paumes, jusqu'à ce que je prenne pleinement conscience de la situation. David était en train de me rouler un patin. Et c'est qu'il s'y prenait bien, en plus ! J'enroulai ma langue autour de la sienne avec délices, et je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir dans sa bouche lorsque sa main est passée sous ma chemise, caressant les zones sensibles de mon dos.

Mon pantalon est alors devenu légèrement trop étroit au niveau de l'entrejambe. Nous nous sommes séparés, faute de souffle. La vision de ses yeux devenus noirs de désir et la pression contre ma cuisse m'apprirent qu'il était dans le même état que moi. La réalité me frappa une fois de plus. J'avais envie de David. Et il avait visiblement autant envie de moi que moi de lui. Il a attrapé le bas de ma chemise dans mon dos, et j'ai dénoué mes bras afin qu'il me la fasse passer par dessus la tête. Il a ensuite enlevé la sienne et l'a jetée derrière lui, toujours à quelques centimètres de moi. David m'a regardé en souriant pendant que je détaillais son torse étroit, ses abdos dessinés et les os de ses hanches qui dépassaient à moitié de la ceinture de son pantalon. Il s'est mis à rire, d'un rire chaud et grave que je ne lui avait jamais entendu, mais qui m'a envoyé des frissons dans tout le corps. Il m'a ensuite attrapé par les épaules et m'a attiré vers lui pour un nouveau baiser, plus violent et plus passionné que le premier, tant le désir nous tenaillait. Nos langues bataillaient entre elles, se repaissant l'une de l'autre avec avidité.

Enlacés, nous nous sommes dirigés vers l'aile de la tente où David dormait. Il m'a fait pivoter jusqu'à ce que je bute contre le bord du lit et je tombai sur le matelas, David au dessus de moi, appuyé sur les avant-bras, un de chaque côté de mon visage. Il m'a sourit, et j'ai relevé un peu la tête pour reprendre ses lèvres. Je les ai embrassées rapidement, plusieurs fois, et je m'appliquais à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure lorsqu'il a poussé un grognement de frustration et à forcé ma bouche de sa langue. Enfin, peut-on dire « forcer » si j'étais plus que consentant ? Il a enroulé ma langue autour de la sienne avec passion, avant de ralentir le rythme, et notre baiser se fit langoureux, chacun savourant le goût de l'autre.

Il a laissé ma bouche pour s'éloigner de moi, et j'en criai presque de la perte de contact. Il a rapidement enlevé ses bottes avant de tirer sur les miennes, les balançant derrière lui dans sa précipitation. Il a ensuite dégrafé son pantalon, le laissant tomber au sol avec un doux chuintement de tissu, restant en sous-vêtements, et il s'est replacé au-dessus de moi, avant de déboutonner mon propre pantalon et de le faire lentement glisser le long de mes jambes… Jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte qu'il avait embarqué l'élastique de mon boxer en même temps ! Je me retrouvai nu sous David, haletant légèrement, tandis que ses pupilles dilatées de désir me brûlaient presque. Il reprit le baiser là où il l'avait laissé, semblant goûter langoureusement chaque recoin de ma bouche, avant de laisser une traînée brûlante de baisers le long de ma mâchoire, de mordiller mon cou et ma clavicule, et d'arriver finalement à mon torse. Il a mordillé et titillé de la langue l'un de mes mamelons tout en jouant avec l'autre du bout des doigts.

Je ressentais tellement de choses que je me souvenais à peine de mon nom, et j'ai renversé la tête en arrière tout en gémissant de plaisir. Il a ensuite reculé les genoux au niveau de mes mollets et à continué à lécher et à mordiller ma peau jusqu'à mon ventre, tout en caressant mes cuisses. J'ai eu un frisson d'anticipation, car je venais de comprendre ce qu'il allait faire… Il a doucement passé sa langue sur l'extrémité de mon membre, faisant s'arquer mon dos et m'arrachant un cri étranglé, avant de me prendre entièrement. Je me suis vaguement demandé si c'était possible de mourir de plaisir. Mes mains se sont perdues indéfiniment dans ses cheveux. Sa bouche chaude qui montait et descendait le long de moi, si chaude, la pression de ses lèvres, ç'en était presque insupportable. Il a titillé le bout avec sa langue tout en me gardant en bouche, avant de me reprendre d'un seul coup, assez brusquement, et là, j'étais fini. J'ai atteint le septième ciel tandis que je fermais les yeux, les mains accrochées à ses cheveux, et qu'une explosion blanche envahissait ma tête.

J'ai repris mon souffle, et en ouvrant les yeux, j'ai vu David, les lèvres rouges et luisantes, les cheveux en batailles, les yeux toujours brillants et pleins de désir, et j'ai souri. Je me suis redressé, et d'une pression sur son épaule, je l'ai fait se retourner, et il s'est retrouvé sous moi. J'ai pu à mon tour parcourir de mes lèvres, de ma langue et de mes dents la moindre parcelle de sa peau. Il a gémi lorsque j'ai enfoncé ma langue dans son nombril tout en titillant un mamelon avec mon pouce. J'ai embrassé et donné des coups de langue jusqu'à l'élastique de son boxer, que j'ai lentement fait glisser avant de le laisser tomber. Je l'ai lentement pris, trop lentement, peut-être, car il a poussé un long gémissement frustré. J'ai parcouru toute la longueur de son membre de ma langue avant de mordiller légèrement le bout, et il s'est mis à haleter.

- Chris… Je vais… Je vais… Attends…

J'ai relevé la tête, interrogateur, avant de remonter jusqu'à son visage et de l'embrasser tendrement. Il m'a alors fait basculer à nouveau sous lui, tout en m'embrassant encore. Il a écarté un peu plus mes jambes et s'est placé entre elles. J'ai eu un frisson d'appréhension, je savais ce qu'il allait faire… Il s'est placé à l'entrée de mon intimité, et je me suis un peu crispé, mais son membre que j'avais préalablement lubrifié est entré en moi sans aucune douleur, à peine une gêne passagère. Il a fixé son regard dans le mien avant de commencer à bouger, lentement d'abord, me laissant m'habituer, puis de plus en plus vite. Il a frappé à plusieurs reprises un point précis qui m'a arraché un cri de plaisir à chaque fois qu'il le heurtait. J'ai senti une vague de chaleur monter en moi, jusqu'à ce que l'orgasme me prenne, et j'ai de nouveau explosé de plaisir, cette fois en articulant son prénom au rythme de ses hanches, jusqu'à ce qu'il me suive, murmurant mon nom au creux de mon oreille.

Il s'est écroulé sur moi, avant de se dégager, de me faire tourner sur le côté et de plaquer son torse contre mon dos en enserrant ma taille de ses bras. La pénombre nous enveloppait, et je me sentais déjà partir au pays des rêves, lorsque je lui ai chuchoté :

- David… Qu'est-ce qu'on va dire aux autres ?

Il y a eu un silence, et puis :

- Demain. On y pensera demain… m'a-t-il répondu dans un souffle, avant de déposer un baiser dans le creux de mon épaule.

Demain. Après la guerre, quand tout sera enfin fini. On verra demain…

--

Jalil a souri à la vue de la chemise de David en boule par terre, à côté de celle qu'il avait vu Christopher porter lorsqu'ils avaient discuté en début de soirée, ainsi qu'à celle d'une paire de bottes, mais pas les mêmes, et d'une jambe de pantalon dépasser du rabat qui fermait l'aile où dormait David.

- Alors ? demanda la voix d'April de dehors.

- Oui, ils sont là, répondit-il.

Il ressorti et renoua soigneusement les lanières fermant la tente de David.

- Mieux vaut ne pas les déranger maintenant, fit-il, l'air entendu.

- Oh ? dit April, avant qu'un petit sourire ne se dessine lentement sur ses lèvres. On dirait bien que ça a fini par mener quelque part, ce rapprochement inespéré… Je n'y croyais qu'à moitié, mais bon…

- Je te l'avais dit. Ils ont trouvé dans l'autre un reflet d'eux-mêmes. Au moins, ils ne sont plus seuls dans cet enfer… souffla-t-il.

Et il espérait ne plus voir Christopher traîner sa douleur partout où il passait, le regard vide tant que David n'était pas là, et ne plus voir non plus David, l'air stoïque et décidé mais la souffrance virevoltant au fond de ses yeux, s'atténuant lorsque apparaissait Christopher. Il rebroussa chemin en compagnie de la jeune fille rousse, laissant derrière lui deux jeunes hommes perdus au milieu d'une guerre qui s'étaient mutuellement trouvés, et qui, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, dormaient d'un sommeil paisible, parce qu'ils ne seraient plus jamais seuls.

OWARI


End file.
